


Caramel Apples

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Not around in your day, winghead?” The tone is teasing and it lacks any heat, or it’s just the heat that it brings isn’t one from a scathing remark and rather the warmth that flutters through his chest when Iron Man calls him that.





	Caramel Apples

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 23 - Caramel Apples

“Not around in your day, winghead?” The tone is teasing and it lacks any heat, or it’s just the heat that it brings isn’t one from a scathing remark and rather the warmth that flutters through his chest when Iron Man calls him that.

He only reacts like that around Iron Man, even though other people have caught on and called him that in battle before, it’s just special when Iron Man does it.

Steve had been really surveying the damage on the pier in the aftermath of an attack and a food kiosk had been selling caramel apples. Much of the merchandise was now scattered around with only a few remaining apples unscathed and mostly important a sole employee who hadn’t looked hurt, just surprised when their eyes met.

“No, but…”

“I mean, I have money if you want one or some since things are better chill here and it’s not like I, you know… eat.” Iron Man pointed to the face plate like it was a casual offhand remark instead of the fact Steve had never really see him without the entire armor even once. 

“Feels kinda rude to eat something when you can’t.” Steve pointed out, he never quite imagined it would have been so difficult to just get someone to eat with him until he met Iron Man.

“One caramel apple isn’t really comparable to a ten course meal or so.”

“Oh, so you do eat now?” Steve asked, it might be rude prying for information like this, but he wanted to know more about the armored avenger. Clearly with the ten course meal mention it seemed like Tony had seen Iron Man eat before so there seemed to hope yet or was just a sign of how close employee and employer were. Steve had to admit he didn't always understand their relationship himself.

“Maybe eat the apple and then you’ll find out.”

Iron Man doesn’t reveal anything more even after the apple but not because he’s on the defense, but more because there’s another request for the Avengers, and duty takes priority over his crush.

The taste of caramel wasn’t new to him, but it had never really been paired with the richness of an apple before. Steve found he liked the taste and wondered if Iron Man could eat then that meant he was a man after all and not a robot, then maybe Steve could see him out of the armor.

Since he can’t quite confront Iron Man so soon after that without suspicions rising he goes to see Tony instead. It’s not always easy pinning Tony down, the man is understandably busy with all his businesses and charities but he seems to make an effort if there’s a problem with the Avengers.

“Did a check bounce?” Tony asked, clearly seeing no reason other than financial troubles of why he would be called. Steve felt a little bad about that, clearly he needed to do better on that front but his focus was on Iron Man today. 

“Nothing like that." Steve shook his head. "I was just wondering since you invented the armor, is there a way for Iron Man to eat it in? Or does he eat outside of eat?”

“That’s rather proprietary information you’re asking about for the sake of caramel apples.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Iron Man told you about that?”

“He thought you might be interested, and I get that you two are friends but he has his reasons for all of the anonymity.”

“So never?”

Tony blinked. “I don’t know about that, I mean, I suppose maybe in the future, there might be a way, maybe.”

While Tony didn’t sound very convinced but that was more than enough hope for Steve to live on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
